


Surprise, Surprise!

by InkyKinky



Series: SASO 2016 BR Fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Food, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, SASO 2016, Surprise Party, happy bday iwa im fashionably late to everything obvsly haha, very brief description of a deceased bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyKinky/pseuds/InkyKinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru tried to ignore the excessive slurping next to him. <i>It only meant that Iwa-chan enjoyed his meal, right?</i><br/><i>WRONG.</i><br/>Iwa-chan most definitely wanted attention. Attention Tooru wasn’t giving him. Nope. Not happening. Not in a million years, not <i>ever</i>, not even on Iwa-chan’s birthday. Which was today.</p><p>((In which Tooru tries to get all of Hajime's attention to let the surprise party stay a surprise against all odds))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> For BR2, and [this prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=4903198#cmt4903198)
> 
> Sorry, I didn't meant it to be this long, it kinda just happened. I hope you like this awkward mess haha ^^'

Tooru tried to ignore the excessive slurping next to him. _It only meant that Iwa-chan enjoyed his meal, right?_

_WRONG._

Iwa-chan most definitely wanted attention. Attention Tooru wasn’t giving him. Nope. Not happening. Not in a million years, not _ever_ , not even on Iwa-chan’s birthday. Which was today.

Somehow Tooru wasn’t even sure whether or not Iwaizumi was aware of the fact that it was his birthday. Which, to Tooru at least, was very sad, but technically it wasn’t too bad considering how half of the volleyball team was currently running errands and decorating Iwaizumi’s house, the other half sat with them and slurped their noodles. _It was less suspicious if he wasn’t aware,_ Tooru mentally told himself. So he took extra care to make it not seem like Iwa-chan’s special day. Which had been kind of hard since the early morning hours. He really tried not to look too nervous, tense, or giddy because he couldn’t check on the surprise party preparations himself. Which was horribly draining for his nerves.

Tooru was pretty sure his legs had the jitters, but he didn’t dare to look because if Iwa-chan noticed that he was nervous, he would know there was something off. Instead of looking, he blew on his spoon which all concentration he could muster, and Iwaizumi was happily munching another load of noodles from his chopsticks.

 _It will be okay, Matsukawa will do this, everything will be okay, keep cool,_ Tooru told himself repeatedly, while eavesdropping on the conversation Iwaizumi and Kunimi had. Hopefully Kunimi wouldn’t slip up. He couldn’t trust anyone on that day.

Tooru’s tension deflated a little as soon as they were talking about History quizzes. _Kunimi couln’t mess this one up, right?_

Out of habit, Tooru was shouting _WRONG!_ in his mind, but luckily no-one at their table registered that, Kunimi the least because he was still chatting idly with Iwaizumi. Just then, Tooru’s pocket vibrated. A text from Makki. _Oh._

**From: Hanamaki Takahiro  
we might or might not have set the stereo on fire**

When you thought everything was okay, a wild Makki with a burning stereo came along. _Fine._

**From: Hanamaki Takahiro  
** **just joking but we definitely need a fire-extinguisher. i dont trust matsun**

_Oooohhhhhh no._ Tooru was hardcore refusing whatever they had done.

**To: Hanamaki Takahiro  
** **I don’t trust you either, Makki**

Tooru didn’t know what else to respond, so he hit send. Just as he pocketed his phone, he felt Iwaizumi’s eyes on him. Tooru drew an eyebrow, questioning.

“Everything alright?” Hajime asked, still eyeing his best friend.

“Yeah, just Makki. Found another meme on the internet. They’re possibly married by now.”

Iwaizumi snorted at that, and this brought a tiny, yet tense, smile back on Tooru’s lips as well. Tooru really hoped Iwaizumi was as dense as usual.

 

They didn’t need much more time until everyone had finished their lunches, and Tooru grew a bit more uneasy. He couldn’t even ask for a second helping, because everyone had that already. How could they possibly spend more time until Makki and Matsun gave their okay to leave?

Tooru couldn’t risk to drag Iwaizumi to his home because it was too close to Iwaizumi’s own place, and a wrongly timed glance out of the window might ruin everything.

This, however, didn’t change the fact that they were all done with eating and slowly pouring out onto the street.

This also didn’t change the fact that Iwaizumi still was in the belief that they were done with their group activities.

“See you tomorrow,” he gruffed in the direction of his kouhai, then, into Tooru’s direction, “Are you coming, Assikawa?”

Tooru froze.

How had he not thought of this possibility?

“I-Iwa-chan! But we can’t leave now, we are having so much fun together right now!” Tooru moaned like a little kid that got dragged home from the playground.

Iwaizumi just pulled an eyebrow. “Didn’t we want to study for your Maths test together? Why else would you be such a wreck today, like, seriously, get a grip on it. You aced that stuff since forever anyway.”

“But Iwa-chan!” Tooru tried to make his point clear with hardly meaningful hand gestures. He obviously wasn’t as subtle as he had hoped to be, and neither Hanamaki nor Matsukawa had texted him that they were free to go. Well, fuck.

He looked at the mildly dumbfounded-looking team with a silent plea in his eyes. Don’t leave your captain hanging, c’mon, have a heart...

“We could go in the park and play a little volleyball there,” Kindaichi suggested.

“That’s a great idea!” Tooru beamed. “Iwa-chan?”

Iwa-chan rolled his eyes with a sigh. “You volleyball-crazy animals. Okay. Thirty minutes. No more. Then we go home and study.”

At first, Tooru was hopeful that they could drag it out into roughly an hour, but as the responsible senpai he was, texted Makki nonetheless that they should hurry. In the end, Iwaizumi had set an alarm, and it really only took them half an hour. Tooru frowned.

At least their goodbyes took quite a while, which Tooru was very proud of, but this only saved them another quarter. He took Kindaichi to the side, pressed an old walkie-talkie he had found in a toy box on the attic into his hand and whispered, “follow us” into his ear. Kindaichi nodded dutifully after Tooru had entrusted him with the specifics of his mission, and they set off, everyone in a different direction.

Iwa-chan knew there was something fishy going on by then, but didn’t say a word, even as Tooru took several ‘short-cuts’ that would postpone their arrival for approximately another twenty-four minutes. Time enough that their half of the team could sneak into Iwaizumi’s place as well and help with the preparations. That at least was the plan.

And plans go always as planned, right?

WRONG.

When they were roughly ten minutes from Iwaizumi’s place away, they heard a rustle in a hedge. Tooru froze, Iwaizumi shrugged, and they went on as though nothing happened. Less than two minutes later, another rustle. Tooru had a horrible foreboding, Iwaizumi just ignored everything and walked on. On the other side of the hedge was Kindaichi, feeling pretty ridiculous with the walkie-talkie in his hand and giving away his vice-captain’s position to whoever was currently on the other device.

Tooru and Iwaizumi had walked a few minutes more, and again, a rustle. This time, it was considerably louder and _most definitely_ less sneaky, and Tooru could feel a shiver running down his back as Iwaizumi looked at him. _Stared_ at him.

They were so done for.

“The heck is happening, Shittykawa?!” Iwaizumi barked while pointing at a small group of bushes on some people’s lawn. “Why do I feel like I will be kidnapped any moment?”

“Aaahh, Iwa-chan, I’m sure you won’t get kidnapped, what good would you do the kidnappers, I mean you aren’t even pretty enough, y’know. I’m sure there’s a simple explanation to those rustles. Maybe it’s just a stray cat, or just some really shy fans of mine! Who knows,” Tooru patted Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he said that, and Iwaizumi seemed less and less amused by it, “maybe it’s the aliens.” Tooru grinned broadly his almost-fake grin. Then he saw on the other side of the street how a boy in a white tracksuit with turquoise applications made vague hand gestures at him, and he froze, for the nth time this day.

What was Watari signalling him about?

“You and your stupid aliens,” Iwaizumi muttered and was about to leave into his home’s direction, but Watari shook his head vehemently, and Tooru got a grip on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Wait, Iwa-chan! I wanted to show you something! Just a minute! I found a really special thing on the old playgrouuu-” Watari shook his head even more. “-nd’s opposite side!” Without even thinking, he grabbed for Iwaizumi’s hand and pulled him in the opposite direction of the playground where they’ve met for the first time, despite the protest and swearing from the other boy. The meanwhile, he wondered what a stupid thing he could’ve found there in first place. There wasn’t much. Just other families’ houses and a brook.

They stumbled over slightly wet rocks and free roots and crooked fences on the small path towards the brook, and Tooru didn’t let go of Iwaizumi’s hand once, despite the bickering. He knew Iwaizumi’s patience was wearing thin. His own was, too.

_Goodamnit Makki, why does this take so long?_

“So what did you want to show me, Oikawa?”

Tooru’s eyes paced around to find something, _anything..._

“This dead bird.” He pointed at a halfway still whole bird that laid with ruffled feathers near a tree trunk. A cat probably got it and then lost interest or something. “This looks awfully lot like aliens, don’t you think, Iwa-chan?”

“And for this shit I’ve been wasting my free afternoon. I’m out.”

Tooru hadn’t noticed how Iwaizumi had freed his hand, he only knew that his own felt very empty right now, lacking.

“Iwa-chan, wait!” Tooru wished he hadn’t sounded as desperate as he did, but Iwaizumi ignored him either way. He stumbled after him but Iwaizumi was faster, his steps steadier, so Tooru pulled out his phone instead.

**To: Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro  
** **Run for your lives, he escaped**

Not even a second later, he got several messages.

**From: Hanamaki Takahiro  
** **oikawa we have a problem  
** **they sent alpacas instead of the rock band  
** **they mixed up the order  
** **what do we do**

**From: Matsukawa Issei  
** **iwa’s mom wants us to bring them back bc one of them already shit on the lawn**

“Shit.” Tooru barely swore out loud, but this time he allowed it to himself, and he ran after Iwa-chan as though his life depended on it. Maybe it did.

“I-wa! Chan!” he panted as he finally got hold of his friend, one street away from his home. At least Iwaizumi spun around as he felt Tooru’s grip on his shoulder once again.

“No, Oikawa, stop it! No Iwa-chan today anymore! I’m going home! And you are banned, you and your shitty aliens because I’m so done with it right now!”

“But Iwa-”

But before Tooru could pull of the puppy eyes entirely, Iwaizumi broke him off.

“You didn’t want to study in first place, so just leave me alone. Go play with dead birds or something.”

As Tooru looked past Iwaizumi, he saw Matsun with two alpacas in tow, Makki following with another pair. _Shit. Shit shit shit. Shittiest of shits._

“Hey, what is there? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” If Iwaizumi turned around now, Tooru was dead. He didn’t want to be dead.

“I just remembered I had to get Takeru’s uniform before their match, is all.”

This barely made Iwaizumi change his decision to turn around. Tooru had a act quickly.

He took Iwaizumi’s jaw in a firm grip so he didn’t turn around.

“Don’t look there, look at me.” Tooru felt his ear tips heating up, even more under Iwa-chan’s confused, irritated stare.

“Why the heck shouldn’t I-”

 _For the team,_ Tooru thought, and pressed his lips onto Hajime’s.

 


End file.
